lizziepediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mushroom Kingdom
Mushroom Kingdom The Mushroom Kingdom is the kingdom ruled by Mario's girl, Princess Peach. Started after Peach heard that Mario left Pauline, the Mushroom Kingdom has grown to be the place where the princess always gets kidnapped. The Mushroom Kingdom was created by King Toadstool in about the 1980's, where Mario was known as Jumpman (and physically abusing his little brother). King Toadstool decided the having his throne at a strip bar with his daughter on the way wasn't the greatest idea. Soon, after the construction of the Mushroom Kingdom was completed, Princess Peach Toadstool the 2nd was born. A New Person Takes the Throne After Peach was born, she was automatically given the throne. Her father and mother's whereabouts are currently unknown, but it is assumed they are vacationing in Hawaii. When Princess Peach was five, she finally began to experience what made her famous today: she was kidnapped by Bowser. While Peach was getting rescued by Mario, the Mushroom Kingdom was in complete disarray. The Toads there had no idea how to run a castle, so they did what they always did: smoke crack and make sweet, sweet love. Eventually, Peach was returned to her castle, only to see it a utter mess. She soon began the greatest thing the Mushroom Kingdom had ever seen: the Mushroom Kingdom Cleaning Process. Mushroom Kingdom Cleaning Process The Mushroom Kingdom Cleaning Process (MKCP) was coined by Princess Peach after she saw her castle in ruins after she was kidnapped for the first time. She made the Toads clean and rebuild the Mushroom Castle. It was a treacherous process, mainly because the Toads were lazy as hell. After 20 years old hard-work (rarely), the Mushroom Kingdom was back together. Of course, the MKCP 2 started when Princess Peach was kidnapped again by Bowser because Bowser didn't know how to make a sandwich. Super Princess Peach and Queen Zelda Somehow, Mario got his fat ass kidnapped. Luigi was somewhere disguised as Weegee, which meant only Peach can save him. Of course, Peach was dating Link at the time, so it took awhile before she got up and saved Mario. This time, Peach asked Zelda to watch over the kingdom. The Mushroom Kingdom didn't get destroyed, but it was hell on Earth. Zelda was a harsh princess, who then was referred to as Queen Zelda. Zelda believed that the Toads were some lazy bastards, which was true. She believed that she needed to bring in some rules. She made the toads work all day and night. She spent some "special time" with some of the male Toads, and she made female Toads wash the dishes. It was horrible time, which is now sometimes know as the Legend of Zelda Dynasty. The dynasty would last for 20 years because Peach couldn't read the directions. Once Peach came back, the Toads were diligent workers. They said Zelda "talked" some sense into them. Peach was glad that the Toads weren't lazy anymore, but she always had this feeling that Zelda may have done something more than talk some sense into them. The Future In April 20th, 2011, the Mushroom Kingdom will be featured in the movie called "Luigi's Memories". Even though it'll only be in there for 6 out of the 280-hour movie, it will indeed be a wondrous event in Nintendo World. Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Satire Category:Parody